It Could Be Worse
by fruitdemo
Summary: When Toki's beloved flowers die, he spirals into a mini-depression. The rest of Dethklok decide to take it into their own hands to try and cheer him up. Oneshot, written for a friend!


It hadn't even been a full week since he'd planted them, and already Toki's beautiful roses had died. He thought that he'd done everything he was supposed to in order to keep them lovely and healthy, but the effort seemed to have been in vain. He'd killed yet another thing that he cherished. As a result, he'd taken to doing the fourth best thing he was good at: sulking at the dining room table.

It didn't take too long for the rest of the band to notice that their rhythm guitarist wasn't being annoyingly upbeat. While it was standard practice not to give a damn, it wasn't doing them any good when they needed Toki to finish their latest album (at least, that was how Nathan had decided to justify it and it wasn't like the others would have tried saying otherwise), so they'd decided that they would try to cheer him up.

When they arrived in the dining room, they found Toki with his head in his arms in the exact same spot he'd been for the past five hours, and by this point, it was starting to piss Nathan off. "Toki. Toki, get the fuck up and look at me."

Toki jolted his head up at the sudden gruffness that echoed through the room. He quickly rubbed his eyes, surprised to see all of them standing around him. "What ams you alls doings here?"

"You've been in here all day. We gaht a ton of stuff t'do, yanno! Yer gettin' depressed about stupid stuff, Toki."

"Seriously, they were fucking flowers, okay? _Flowers._ You could spend your whole fucking life babying those things and they'd still wither away as soon as you turned your head. It's not the end of the fucking world."

"Ja, it amn't evens likes somethingks likes dis has evers happened befores. Dere ams a firsts time for everythingks, huh?" Skwisgaar offered.

...And then there was silence. They all looked at each other and then to Toki. Pickles was the first to break it. "Well, uh...there was that one time, y'know, with that little sick girl or whatever. Toki saw her 'n then she fuckin' kicked the bucket." Toki's face fell at that.

Nathan nodded. "Oh, yeah, yeah- that was fucking crazy. And hey, there was that other time with that old guy, remember that?"

"Toki'sch dad, trapped under a scheet of ische. Like all he did wasch fucking schtare at him, too."

"No, no, I meant at that recital or whatever. Guy fuckin' died right in Toki's arms. Murderface is right though, his dad too. What the fuck is up with that?"

Pickles raised an eyebrow. "It's like this shit just fuckin' follows 'im or somethin'. Should...should we, Iunno, be worried? Like, I'm just sayin'..." And then the brunet slammed his face back down against the tabletop, arms resuming their original position before his company had arrived.

"I agree with Picklesch. It'sch like death juscht followsch thisch guy."

"He just has to fuckin' touch somethin' and then," he made a sound crudely mimicing an explosion, "yer breathin' yer last breath!"

"Yeah, I mean...whatever, this is stupid. Toki, this is stupid. Stop letting your bullshit affect work. Your sulking is pissing everyone off." Nathan paused to look at him, "fuck this, you're not even listening. I'm serious though, they were flowers. Get the fuck over it. ...And don't touch me, okay, I'm too important to die. Touch Murderface or something instead." He made his way out of the room, Pickles snickering in tow.

Murderface followed, yelling after Nathan. "What the fuck isch that! Don't fucking throw me under the busch! I'm juscht as important to thisch band asch you motherfuckersch are!"

Skwisgaar simply let his gaze wander to Toki, who at this point, was trembling ever-so-slightly. He rolled his eyes and patted the younger man's shoulder awkwardly. "Yous can just plants more, eh? Nots such a bigs deal. Don't has to bes such a crybabies abouts it, pfft."

He made his way after the other three, stopping at the doorway and turning around to look at Toki, who had brought his head back up to give the swede a small smile. "Besides, they coulds have mentioneds that cat whats you had and endeds up dyingks too, ja? So it amn'ts so bads. Cheers up, little Tokis." He brought his hand up in a lazy wave as he left the room.

The look on Toki's face was heart-wrenchingly priceless.


End file.
